


What Pound Beauty

by phantom_hive



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dongmin has a whole new representation, Fluff, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_hive/pseuds/phantom_hive
Summary: The story of an overweight man who gets his heart broken, gets into a fight with his bestfriend and meets a kind, witty and absolutely hot trainer.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hyung! Stop it!" Sanha said in frustration, taking the bag of nacho cheese-flavored Doritos chips from Dongmin's hold. He was such a mess in the middle of his couch surrounded by empty wrappers. Junk foods such as marshmallows, chocolates, some half-eaten burger, a carton of large fries, a couple more bag of chips, two cans of soda and can of beer occupied the coffee table. He has definitely gone mad this time.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He roared and took back the chips angrily from Sanha, shoving the thin body away to get a clearer sight of the television before him.

Sanha moved back from where he was, obviously blocking the television from Dongmin's eyes. "Why are you the one asking me? I should be asking you! What are you doing?! Look at you!" Sanha huffed and took the pack of pizza-flavored combos from the table. "What is this? You are back to eating junk again! Haven't you just started your diet last week?!"

Dongmin rolled his eyes and pushed Sanha once more "Move. I'm watching."

"Stop doing this hyung! I know it hurts but don't let yourself suffer more from it."

"You won't understand! Because you have a nice body! Look at you, you can have whoever you want and you can wear whatever you want without feeling ashamed of your body-- unlike me! Just a fat pig, who was turned down and can't even stop myself from eating all these unhealthy food! Now move! You don't know what I'm going through." Lee Dongmin said angrily as he glared at the man standing in front of him.

"You know what, hyung, if you think this is funny, it isn't, okay?!" Sanha stomped towards Dongmin's kitchen, opening one of the beige cabinets where his garbage bags were stored. Taking one, he trashed all the food atop the coffee table, earning a shout from Dongmin.

"WHAT THE HELL, SANHA!" The younger did not budge, acting as if he did not hear anything and continued to wipe off the table clear, but halfway through, Dongmin stood up, grabbing the garbage bag from Sanha.

"I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU, HYUNG, IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT! But fine! It seems like you have given up on yourself, so I won't be helping you either from now on. Suit yourself, I am out of here." Sanha walked heavily towards the door and slammed it shut once he got outside, but that did not stop Dongmin from screaming again.

"Yeah! And don't come back!" No one understood him. Not even Sanha. Because no one was him. They did not know how hard it was to go outside and feel all the stares directed at him. How hard it was to look for clothes that would fit him. How hard it was to tie his shoelaces. How hard it was to ascend the stairs without panting after ten steps. Or how hard it was to be turned down by the man he had loved the most. The man who was the very reason he applied for a diet program. But what's the point of continuing when the man had made it clear that he was nothing but a heavily obese man not worthy of love?

_"You? Love me?" the man chuckled and Dongmin nodded shyly. He had always loved the man that was standing in front of him. He was simply perfect. A gentleman to everyone. No wonder almost everyone—girl or boy, fell in love with him. Dongmin was, unfortunately, one of them._

_"Well, you should probably get over it. I may be into men, but not someone like you. Don't get me wrong, you're actually very pretty, smart and kind. But I also have standards when it comes to weight." He walked passed Dongmin, tapping his shoulder as their bodies aligned. "I hope you get what I'm saying. I just can't be seen with someone like you." Dongmin was at a loss of words. He was beyond stunned. It was his first confession and his first heartbreak after all._

\---

The night was chilly; he did not need to turn on his fan because it was cold enough for him to wrap the blankets around him tightly. Suddenly, he remembered the fight he had with Sanha. He felt bile going up against his throat. He was disgusted by what he did…and of himself. Sanha was like his brother. They grew up together as their mothers were the best of friends. Growing up, their favorite hobby was eating. Dongmin remembered when he was 15 and Sanha was 12, the latter was on the thicker side. However, tables have turned as years went by. Sanha's metabolism improved as he started dancing and moving around, while his metabolism depressed when the active lifestyle he once had turned into a sedentary one.

Maybe Sanha was right and he was only being stubborn. Maybe he had to stop wallowing in self-pity and actually get his butt up and do something about it.

 

Morning came and he was pretty determined to start a new life ahead. He decided he was going to call Sanha, patch things up once he had done something feasible.

\--SEOULGym, the finest, most expensive gym in Seoul. He took a step inside and inhaled the scent of the combination of hard work, perseverance, and dedication from all the people inside. He looked around and notice the two females in the treadmill look at him then leaned on each other as if talking about something. He was used to it so it was easy to brush it off.

He takes five more steps and he was at the reception area. The man was looking at the computer intently, "Uhm, excuse me?" Dongmin called in his tiny voice, trying to get the man's attention.

"I'm here to inquire about getting a membership…" He added.

"Ah yeah." The man nodded, side glancing the clipboard as he turned some pages, finally stopping once he saw a blank form. "Here, fill this out first." Thrusting the clipboard without even looking at the client.

Despite the lack of hospitality, Dongmin remained silent and filled out the important details the paper was asking. "Is there anything else I have to do?" He asked as he finished signing. Finally, the man looked up at him.  He was wearing a dark blue dri-fit shirt that snuggly fitted his well-defined muscular body; he was the best epitome of "fitness goals" Dongmin has ever seen.

The man flashed him a blinding smile with his pearl white teeth and thin lips. "Sorry about that, was just running through the billings." The man said, reading Dongmin's meticulously filled-up form. "So you're signing up for the 6-month membership subscription?"

"Yes," Dongmin confirmed. It came a bit of a surprise that the man did not look at him or made him feel the same way as everyone else did. He actually felt like a normal person for once and it felt nice. He can't remember when was the last time he experienced the kind of feeling.

"Alright. That would be 360300KRW. You can transfer it through our bank account." He said as he gave Dongmin a small card that contained the bank account details. "But today, we will introduce you to your fitness coach and to the program we will be providing."

"Oh okay. I guess that will be nice." Dongmin smiled and the man stepped out from the counter, extending his arm for a handshake.

"Alright, so I am Moon Bin, your personal trainer. There are five trainers here, including me" He pointed himself, then to another man "That's Jinwoo over there, that one wearing pink, that's Minhyuk who we call Rocky, the one wearing green or apple green as he corrects it." Then he turned 180°, Dongmin following shortly  "That one trying the new equipment is another Minhyuk but he is a hyung and that other guy who's busy checking himself out in the mirror is Mingyu. We also have part-time instructors for some classes and a dietician who comes in every Mondays to Fridays"

"Any female trainers?" Dongmin asked as Moonbin lead him towards the wall with tarpaulins plastered on them. "We had one but she recently resigned. Opened up her own gym in their hometown."

Bin starts with the first tarpaulin, presenting it as convincing as he could "Our pledge is ‘We help you to embrace the spirit of fitness and wellness through goal setting, program innovation, and personal training.' Basically, we will be with you every step of the way. Like partners in crime." He chuckled but the assurance in his voice was astounding in Dongmin's ears. It sounded like the calm waves of the ocean. Very pleasing to hear.

The instructor smiled, as he ushered Lee Dongmin to the next tarpaulin. "Next are the programs we offer, so we have body building, weight loss, cardio training, strength, and conditioning and we also offer yoga classes every Mondays and Wednesdays while Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays are for aerobics. We have separate instructors for that and if you are a gym member, every class has 60% off the price.

"Oh? I guess that's a great deal but I would go for a weight loss first." Dongmin said quietly, his head slowly sinking low. He did not know why he felt extra shy to say it when he had always been timid and insecure of himself. People had always poked fun of him, always making him the center of attraction. He had gotten used to it, but it does not mean he had become numb about it. The recent heartbreak and the fight with Sanha had been his tipping point as well as his needed realization to finally do something about himself.

"So for your program…" Moonbin started enthusiastically, making some weird gestures with his hands that his client found really adorable. "Your program will include weight loss, cardio exercise and a diet plan. Don't worry, we have a dietician here to make sure you still get the right amount of nutrients you need while eating the ideal food."

"Do I need to pay any additional charge for the dietician's fee?" Moon Bin shook his head.

"Nope. All covered by the membership fee you'll be paying for."

"So when do I start?"

"Depends on your payment. Since today is Tuesday, if you decide to pay later we can start tomorrow. Your schedule will be four times a week. We're not doing this every day, because according to studies three times a week is actually enough to get the all the benefits for the body and more than that isn't really beneficial anymore. Though, I want to add one more session to target cardio."

 

Dongmin stared at the receipt in his hands, contemplating if he should call Sanha and make amends. There was no way he wasn't feeling awful, and all he wanted right now is to make up with him. It just does not feel right to go on a day without receiving a message or a call from his bestfriend.

He sent him a message anyway. "Sanha, I'm sorry. I was wrong and I know your outburst was reasonable. I was the one being irrational and while I was hurting, I became so selfish with my actions. But you know what hurts me more? The fact that you are now ignoring me and it's all my fault. I hope I can make it up to you by telling you I signed myself up for a fitness program and I am starting tomorrow. It's at SEOULGym so if you want to come with me, I'll be there at 9am."

He never received a reply that night, but his doorbell woke him up at seven o'clock in the morning the next day. Checking through the peephole, he saw Sanha standing outside. He had never been so excited opening his door.

"SANHA!" He crushed the younger man in a very tight hug, not wanting to let go even when the younger was starting to complain he could not breathe.

"Ahhh hyung. Let me breathe." His whine was pleading and Dongmin finally released him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you. I missed you!"

"We literally just saw each other the other day."

"Yeah but yesterday you did not message me at all."

Sanha brought his arms across his chest, feigning an angry face. "Well, I'm still hurt of what you did. And a text message isn't enough to forgive you. I need more than just a text."

"Okay, uhm if you come with me to the gym, you'll see how serious I am this time and I won't defy it like what I did with my diet program."

"Promise?" Sanha held out his pinky in front of Dongmin's face. The older gladly entwined his own, sealing the promise by pressing their thumbs. "I promise."

 

Sanha's eyes never left Dongmin from when he started stretching until he finished his 20-minute stationary bike exercise. He also couldn't help but notice how Dongmin and his trainer got comfortable with each other in just a short amount of time. They were all smiles and giggles that even when he could see his bestfriend having a hard time finishing his bike exercise, he could still laugh as the trainer joked around.

He watched them intently, giving Dongmin an acknowledging nod every time they locked eyes. A silent way of telling him he was doing great and that he was happy for him.

Moonbin was standing in front of Dongmin's stationary bike, one elbow resting on it. "So what's brown and sticky?"

"Oh please, don't tell me you're actually asking me that?" Dongmin said, some words coming off as an air as he continued to pedal earnestly.

"Just tell me the answer if you know it." The smirk was mischievous to Dongmin's liking.

"A poop." Dongmin answered smugly as if he was a hundred percent sure it was the right answer.

"What?! No! That's disgusting!" Moonbin laughed and swiftly moved his face closer to Dongmin. "It's called a stick."

"Whaaaaaaat? How is a stick sticky?"

"It's sticky because it's a stick!" Moonbin said as a matter of fact, which in turn made the diligent man in the bicycle laugh once more.

"Alright, okay. I'll pretend I understand it."

"You're supposed to understand it. It's as simple as one, two, three."

Dongmin's legs was finally brought to a halt once the timer started beeping. "That's 20 minutes." Moonbin declared. "Water break before we proceed with lifting weights?"

"No, I'm good. Just my legs feel a little jelly; I think it might need a minute to rest them for a while."

"Okay here's another one while you rest. Why did the bicycle fell over?" Tapping the stationary bike as he wriggled his brows at Dongmin.

"Because…" Dongmin pretended to think but the truth was he was too tired to even think at all, so just he waited until Moonbin told him the answer.

"Because… It was TWO TIRED!" Moonbin exclaimed, grinning at the man who was busy massaging his calves.

"That bicycle is probably me." Dongmin brought up a hand to wipe the sweat in his forehead as he chuckled "What's next?" He asked as he tore himself away from the bike.

"You ready? Let's go for your arms." Moonbin left him for a minute and came back with a pair of 4lbs gray-colored dumbbells for him while the instructor had 8lbs.

"First, raise your shoulders up, make sure to keep your elbows straight." The first try was assisted, and the next two more until Moonbin positioned himself beside him, both of them now facing the mirror. "Let's do this for ten repetitions and two sets." The set was followed with shoulder abduction and extension then going down for elbow flexion and extension. All targeting the specific muscles to tone up and eliminating the unwanted extras in his body.

The whole session lasted for about 2 hours including the breaks in between and when they were finally done, Dongmin had been able to flop his back onto the mat he was sitting on, panting hard.

"Great job hyung! I'm so proud of you." Sanha crouched beside him, handing him a nicely sewn face towel and a bottle of water. "I was watching you the whole time and you were really amazing." Sanha grinned and poked the other's squishy cheek.

"So, do you forgive me now?" Dongmin asked while he wiped his face free of sweat.

"I'll think about it." Sanhha joked making the older whine until both of them broke into a giggle.

Moonbin finally offered his hands to Dongmin, a gesture to help him get up from the mat but Dongmin just stared at him.

"You won't be able to lift me, duh." He chortled but the man standing just shook his head.

"Come on, up!" Dongmin hesitated but the insistence seemed genuine that he actually took his hands. In a second, he was standing, one strong arm wrapped around him, his eyes automatically getting bigger at the sudden turn of events. Sanha followed and cleared his throat as he stared at them, making both of them jump away from each other. Blushing like a pair of roses in the field of greens.

"See you on Friday?"

"Yeah. Friday." The smile on Dongmin's lips seemed forced and he was awkward to look into his instructor's eyes after his heart skipped a beat.

**_Month 1:_ **

_253lbs to 245lbs_

**_Month 2:_ **

_245lbs to 230lbs_

**_Month 3:_ **

_230lbs to 211lbs_

**_Month 4:_ **

_211lbs to 190lbs_

**_Month 5:_ **

_190lbs to 175lbs_

**_Month 6:_ **

_175lbs to_

 

Dongmin had his eyes closed as soon as he stepped atop of the weighing scale, he could even hear Moonbin sigh as he did. He knew he had been successful for the past months and even went beyond expectations but he couldn't help but feel nervous. It's the last session for the membership he enrolled in but that doesn't mean he's stopping there. Of course "renewing' has always been his option.

Everyone around him had noticed the change. They started greeting him now with smiles instead of their usual looks of judging, they were getting more polite instead of treating him like he was some outcast of the society—he was finally getting accepted.

He was the happiest when he and Sanha were sorting all his clothes in the cabinet and he was finally able to take away his large clothes and replace them with smaller ones.

"One…sixty…...five. 165lbs!" Moonbin announced, clapping his hands in glee.

"Really?" Dongmin fluttered his eyes open asking in disbelief.

Moonbin only nodded, smiling as sweetly as he does every time. "Really?! Really Bin!? I'm so happy! I'm so happy I could actually hug you!" Dongmin's hand automatically covered his mouth as if it suddenly had a life of its own, saving his master from the consequence of his momentary explosion of exhilaration – embarrassment.

Dongmin felt his hand being snatched away from its position, his body is enveloped by a warm, strong one. "And I'm just as happy." Dongmin eventually relaxed and let himself inhale the scent of the man that had been nothing but a great motivation to him. He was so thankful for so many things and one the greatest ones was that Moonbin existed in his life.

Moonbin cleared his throat. "I'm just as happy I could actually kiss you." Without giving Dongmin enough time to react, he planted his soft, thin rosy lips over Dongmin's forehead.

"Y-yah!" Dongmin pulled away, his face evident with a blush.

"Lee Dongmin, I like you."

"B-bin…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Month 1**

"Bin." Dongmin fell to his knees, feeling too tired after running through the whole oval.

"Aish. Dongmin. That has only been the first lap." MoonBin helped him up, giving him a bottle of cold water.

"Yeah, first lap of a 400-meter run track! I'm so tired, Bin. Let's stop here."

"No. Alright, how about I ask you again why you're doing this?"

"Because you told me so! I could have just settled with the treadmill at the gym!"

"Fresh air is really good for your lungs, you know. Wait, you're not getting the point, I am asking you why are you here?"

Moonbin continued, "Is it because you want people to stop looking at you with such judgemental eyes?" Dongmin nodded.

"Is it also because you want to get revenge to that stupid bastard who broke your heart?" Dongmin nodded eagerly this time. His determination finally rising up to a whole new level again.

"And you want to show him that he made a mistake for dumping you?!" MoonBin pumped his hand in the air, trying to boost his client's confidence, which seemed to work like a miracle.

"YES! THAT'S IT!" Dongmin shrieked at the accuracy.

"WELL, THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IT. I'm giving your refund tomorrow." MoonBin said, shutting him down.

"What? Why?" Dongmin's grin fell into a surprised frown. For crying out loud, why?

"Clearly, I am disappointed Min. I don't want you to do this for other people, I want you to do this for yourself."

"I want you to tell me that you're doing this because you want to be healthier so you can live a longer life with your family or you want to be able to reach the top of a staircase without panting so hard or you want to be able to buy shoes with shoelaces and knot 'em up yourself or that your already tired of wearing those large baggy clothes. Your reason and priority should be yourself and not someone else."

"Y-you're right. I mean, come to think of it, who even wants to keep replacing their couch almost every other month, or pay tons on groceries and deliveries or-or spend so much for customized clothes? Who also wants to get tired after only doing two errands? I don't want that kind of life anymore, I want myself to feel better. Not just for me actually, but also for my family and my best friend who's been worrying about me. Not for anybody else who doesn't matter."

"That's it! That's exactly how I want you to think. Now, we're running 2 laps more."

"UGH!"

 

**Month 2:**

The night, he was out with Sanha and his best friend's cousin, Myungjun to grab a quick a dinner. All he brought with him was his phone and wallet. Since the night breeze seemed a nice blow on his skin, taking the bus was his option. However, just as they were out of the restaurant and had parted ways, a heavy downpour started to cast its sweet greeting to the city. A curse escaped his breath as he went home wet and freezing, thus his temperature spiked up somewhere between the dawn.

Dongmin felt sick to his core he could not even move a single joint. He was suffering from the flu after being rained on his way back to his apartment. He sent his trainer a vague message as to why he could not come to the gym today and fell asleep shortly. However, it wasn’t long until he woke up with a start when the sound of his doorbell pierced through his ears. Getting up from the bed was a real challenge and his head was spinning. He did not have the energy to look for his bedroom slippers, that when his feet met the solid cold floor, it sent shivers all over his body, each step being a threat to his sensitive skin.

In his doorway was Moonbin, he was bringing a single white flower and a plastic bag that probably contained some cool packs and medicine. Dongmin invited him inside and settled himself on the couch, as he did not have enough strength to stand up for so long. His sight was starting to spin pretty badly.

“Hey, I received your text and got worried. Rocky’s going to cover for me today so I was able to leave the gym.”

Even Dongmin’s cough was just as weak as he was feeling as he attempted to clear his throat before speaking “Wouldn’t that get you in trouble?”

“Not really, Rocky owes it to me. I did the same thing for him last week when he had an emergency at home.”

“How did you find my place though?”

“It’s in our records remember?”

“Oh, uhm, yeah.”

“I hope you don’t mind, I ordered some comfort food for delivery. Wish I could make some food for you but I would rather not risk your health getting worst with my cooking skills.”

Dongmin smiled, his eyes forming slits “How bad could it get?”

“Bad enough to almost burn an entire kitchen.” Moonbin chuckled at the memory, walking towards the bedroom to retrieve the owner’s blanket and pillows. He tucked Dongmin comfortably on the leather seat and made himself at home by taking a quick trip to the kitchen, noting all those that needed to be scratched off. He promised himself he would take Dongmin out for some grocery shopping when he’s feeling better.

When the food arrived, Dongmin was back to his sleeping form. His lips were slightly parted and the cool pack that Moonbin placed earlier seemed to be taking its effect as he was starting to feel less febrile to touch.

And as Dongmin got himself back in the gym, Moonbin couldn’t be any happier that he was finally well and even felt better after weighing off the man he so ever missed _… 245lbs to 230lbs._

**Month 3**

“Now, now Dongmin. You don’t need that.” Dongmin pouted, as he was again stopped from putting one bag of cheese popcorn in the cart.

“Just this one, please.” Dongmine tried to plea.

“Hmm, how about you get corn kernels instead and I could watch some videos on YouTube on how to cook the most healthy and crispy popcorn for you, how does that sound?” Moonbin bargained which Dongmin could not help but just agree. That would actually be better than not having anything, so corn kernels it is.

“I guess that’s fine.”

Moonbin grinned, and Dongmin knew that look. He was going to spew out some cheesy joke once again.

“So what do you tell a popcorn after he gets out of college?” Dongmin shrugged his shoulder and dumped the largest bag of corn kernels in the cart.

“You say, CORN-gratulations! Alright, here’s another one. What do little corns call their father?”

“Bin….”

“They call their father, POP-corn! Aiisssh this is way too funny.” Moonbing laughed at his own jokes but silenced himself as soon when he saw Dongmin’s eye squinting at him.

“Whaaat?”

“Bin, do you know why I don’t laugh at your popcorn jokes?”

“Why? Because I was bad at delivering them?”

“Not really, no. It’s because they were too CORNY!” With that, a chuckling Dongmin left a stunned Moonbin. HA! He got him this time.

**Month 4**

“Bin is this some sort of a test?” Dongmin’s eyes were shut real tight as the waiter served a pan of pepperoni pizza in front of them.

“What, No! Open your eyes, we’re eating out today.” Moonbin excitedly took the biggest slice on his plate.

“I thought you told me to—“

“I know, I know what I always say. But I’m really proud of your efforts and you’ve been following your diet plan religiously until today so now, you’re getting a reward. And pizza that is.” Dongmin flinched at the savory treat staring back at him.

“Aish, here.” Moonbin placed on a slice on the other’s plate and gestured him to start eating.

Dongmin carefully took the slice to his mouth, cherishing every bite he had on his pizza. Oh, how much he missed it.

Just then, Dongmin started to feel eyes darting towards their direction. He meekly looked around and smiled embarrassedly at the person in front of him “It seems like everyone in here is having dates.” He pointed out meekly.

“Yeah, almost everyone seems like a couple,” Moonbin answered without a care as he continually stuffed his face with the 14-inch pie.

“But, unlucky you, you’re with me.”

“Huh? How does that make me unlucky?” The trainer stopped chewing and looked at Dongmin closely.

“Because someone as good looking as you are with someone as fat as me.” He chuckled and acted nonchalantly but Moonbin rolled his eye in slight frustration. He never wanted Dongmin to feel so insecure about himself but all these insensitive people kept making him feel that way.

“Hey hey, we did not go all the way here to talk about this. We are here to eat and talk about fun stuff. I bet you don’t even know what a dog’s favorite pizza flavor is?”

“Hmmm?”

“A PUPerroni.” Dongmin chuckled. It is the same flavor as they were having.

“And did you know what this pizza asked the cook after it got out of the oven, smelling so nice?”

“What?”

“Hey, do you want a pizza me? a PIZZA me huh?!” Dongmin was laughing, forgetting about the stares of the people that aimed at him. All he could see now was the very person who always made him laugh, made him feel better and made sure he always stayed positive.

They were silent for a good minute until Dongmin called him out. “Hey, bin?”

“Yeah?”

“You know what’s the difference between this pizza and your pizza jokes?”

“This pizza is tangible?”

“No… Your pizza jokes can’t be topped.” And they both exchanged a cheeky grin.

“You know what, Min. I love it when you smile.”

“Oh-uh?”

“When I see you smile like that… I don’t know. It just makes me happy.”

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Both of their hearts._

**Month 5:**

“Min, the gym is organizing the yearly out-of-town team building and our manager said we are renting a resort this year and that we could bring someone else with us.”

“Oh, that’s cool! You’re renting a whole place?”

“That’s what he said. So, uh, I want to ask you if you want to come with me. Of course, you can bring Sanha so you would be more comfortable with the trip. It’s an overnight team building by the way.”

“Me? But why me?” he was curious and it showed on his face.

“Because my family lives so far away and you’re the only one I could think of that I want to invite ov-“

“Yes. Yes, I’m coming with you.” Dongmin smiled.

At the resort, Dongmin opted to sit by the pool and dip his feet, not attempting to submerge his whole body, as he did not know how to swim. He did not know why he agreed, but it was the surge of happiness when he realized that Moonbin asked him out to be with him on a significant trip.

Moonbin appeared in his dark blue swim shorts, presenting his absolutely toned up abdominals for everyone to feast on. Dongmin felt his cheeks heat up at some point and whipped his head back to stare at his feet. It was not a good idea to stare, it would only confuse his feelings more. The bubbling feeling inside his heart is beginning to get as erratic as it could every time they interact.

His trainer sat up beside him, nudging him when he did not respond at the third call of his name. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“O-oh, It’s nothing.”

“It didn’t seem like it was nothing. You looked pretty invested. What is it?”

“When people fall in love, I always found it cliché every time they say ‘What matters is the inside’. Because if that was the real deal, why would people like me get judging stares and even are rejected for how we look?

“That’s because they’re shallow as a person. They jump into conclusions without knowing what’s inside a person’s heart and personality.”

“You can say that so easily but if it were you, would you fall in love with someone like me?” Dongmin questioned, searching into Moonbin’s eyes for a genuine answer.

Moonbin shrugged and looked at the waters. “Yeah. Why not?” And then, there was a splash of water and a blushing Dongmin.

**Month 6:**

"Hyung! I can't believe you just left like that!" Sanha deadpanned.

Dongmin slouched as he hugged his favorite life-sized minion plushie. "What? Did you expect me to say, ‘Oh hey, good because I like you too!' I can't just say that." A pout formed on his face, squishing the minion as he rests his chin on top of it.

"No, but you could have said something." The younger nearly pulled all his hair out in frustration. His best friend was nothing but obvious with the fondness he had for the man. It was literally written on his forehead that he adored his trainer more than anything in this world did – and running away from the man who he absolutely loved after receiving a confession from his was just plain horrible. Sanha can't even think about it without feeling sorry for the both of them: the hopeless romantic, Lee ‘panicked gay' Dongmin and the lover boy, Moon ‘undeniably hot-trainer' Bin

Dongmin nearly jumped out from the couch when his phone rang in its maximum volume. God, he should have placed it in Silent mode.

"Sanha! He's calling! Oh no, what do I do? What does he want now?!" Dongmin cried, staring at his phone frightfully.

"Answer it!" Sanha demanded, feeling superior all of a sudden.

"NO! I can't!"

"Answer it, hyung!" And when Dongmin did not show any sign of movement, Sanha reached over the phone that was sitting beside his ridiculous bestfriend, swiping the screen as he took the call.

Dongmin watched Sanha in horror, desperately praying that a blackhole magically appears below him to suck him alive and erase his existence.

"Yeah, I'll tell him. Bye." Sanha threw the phone to its original place and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you gonna do now, Hyung? You just lost your chance." He sighed, letting himself sink lower in the weeping man's couch.

"What do you mean... I just lost my chance?" Dongmin was lost.

"MoonBin hyung is leaving today. He got an offer in America and he's on his way there."

"No! NO. HE CAN'T!" Dongmin shook his head in denial, bolted up and rushed towards his door in a flash. No one is leaving. Especially not…

"BIN?!" To his surprise, MoonBin was standing in his doorway with a bouquet of white roses in his hand.

"Can't what?" MoonBin asked, trying to hide the smile that was starting to contour his thin lips.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Yeah, MoonBin Hyung, come on in." Dongmin turned around and saw Sanha grinning at the newcomer. To his dismay, the newcomer mirrored the expression. He closed the door with so much force that both his bestfriend and his trainer turned their heads on him.

"What's the meaning of this?" He gritted his teeth as he asked.

"Well, I thought you needed some intervention." Sanha chuckled and got his back. "Anyways, gotta go. Myungjun's probably waiting for me. So… bye!" Sanha was out in a moment.

Once they were alone, MoonBin lays the flower gently over the table and pulls Dongmin by his waist.

"What did Sanha say?" His tone was low, was manly, Dongmin was drowning, add the fact that MoonBin was actually out here wearing a polo shirt in his jeans. He was getting dizzy all of a sudden.

"He said you were going to America?" He sounded like a child, but really, who wouldn't feel like one when you are all enveloped with the arms of the man you love?

"Well, he did not exactly lie. I got an offer to train an athlete for a big competition." Dongmin felt his knees weaken; he had to hold onto the other's shoulder for support.

"So you really are going to America?" MoonBin chuckled, pulling both their bodies into the couch, settling the pretty man on his lap. Dongmin wrapped his arms around MoonBin's neck.

"Well, that's why I went here. To say goodbye."

"But you can't!" Dongmin refused. "I haven't even told you how much I like you!"

"You just told me." The trainer snickered with immense affection, hugging Dongmin tighter.

"That's why you can't go!"

"But I have to. The numbers in my sister's tuition fee are starting to outnumber my bank account." He chortled, snuggling closer in the crevice of Dongmin's neck.

"I could help you! Just! You can't go." Dongmin wailed, trying desperately to talk the man out from leaving.

"It'll only be for six months."

"When will you leave then?"

"Tomorrow. And you can't send me off. Alright?"

"But why!"

"You're going to make it hard for me to go."

"That's unfair." 

"Your whining is making me think otherwise. Fine, you can send me off but you have to promise me no crying. Okay?"

"That's not something I can promise. How can you expect someone who's going to send his boyfriend off to another land after getting together for only just a day?"

"Oh am I your boyfriend now?" MoonBin’s brow raised in amusement.

 “Well…” Dongmin laughed nervously. He realized he had been blabbing nonsense and for a first-timer in this kind of relationship, he was acting very very aggressive.  “Uhh..D-do you want to?”

“Of course but let’s get it right this time by allowing me to ask you.” Moonbin cleared his throat. “Lee Dongmin, would you be my boyfriend?”

“I’d love to!”

 

\---

Dongmin was a sobbing mess while he was once again back at his boyfriend’s arms – his new favorite place but will be unavailable for the next coming months.

“What did I tell you?” MoonBin rubbed his back in circular motions, coaxing him to calm down since people were already starting to look at them. He was only going away for six months while some of the passengers may even have to be away for more than a year. Yet, with the rate of his boyfriend’s bawling, it seemed like he was going to be away for ten absolute years.

“But I’m going to miss you so much!”

“I know, I know. And I’m going to miss you so much more. I’ll call you every day, how does that sound?”

“Every hour.” He corrected.

“Every hour it is then.” Dongmin pulled away, wiping his tears. “You should go now before I take you back to my car.”

MoonBin tried to put on a happy expression as he waved goodbye, soon, he was walking towards the gates.

 

**_Six months after…._ **

165lbs to 141lbs

 

Dongmin, once again, found himself at the airport. The place filled with dreams, passions, reunions, separations, heartbreaks all of which emotion there is to exist.

Now, his boyfriend was finally back and found himself intertwined in the tightest embrace full of yearning and pure love. For a moment, the time stopped ticking and the world became their possession. They took advantage of it by savoring the moment, trying to make it up for the past six months of being away from each other. 

_Only this time, no more goodbyes. Just sweet kisses and whispers of “I love you’s” and “I missed you’s.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! Thanks to all those who gave this story a chance and actually went on to read it. You guys are awesome and I know that I am not a good writer (or if you can even call me one hahaha) like everyone else is in here, but I'm grateful to all those who left kudos and comments. 'til next time!


End file.
